The Bodyguard
by quinoveryou
Summary: After her career breakthrough Sara Quin needs to hire a personal bodyguard, who will be with her nearly 24/7. Quinlove/Quincest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I got the idea for this story based on a book I recently read titled Bodyguard. If there are errors forgive me I didn't do the best editing job in my current state of mind. I hope you like it :)

Security grabs the woman, another grabs her friend, also female. Both girls fight back, screaming my name. A closer look at their faces tells me they're in their teenage years. _Jesus christ, these fans are insane. _I'm ushered into the tour bus and when the door closes I finally have some peace and quiet. Well not exactly, but at least the cheering is muffled. I collapse on the coach next to my band members, John and Ted and Jasper, "Good job guys, that show was awesome!"

"Damn right it was. But those fans are crazy Sara, you're gonna have to get a bodyguard soon," Ted laughs.

"That's so true," adds my manager, Kim.

"Ted's right, but for now we have an 8 hour ride in the bus," John yells, "Let the party begin!" We all laugh but know that any party that's happening would be in our dreams as we catch up on sleep. This is our biggest tour yet and we've still got 2 and a half weeks to go. I've been a musician ever since I was 18 and after the success of my previous record 2 years ago, the fanbase has grown to incredible numbers. I've never imagined my career could be this huge and I'm so grateful for everything. The fans are amazing, the tour bus is awesome and so are the venues. I head to the back of the bus to get changed and ready for bed. Tomorrow I have a full schedule and I could definitely benefit from more sleep. After brushing my teeth and putting on a baggy shirt and some shorts, I say a quick good night to the boys and crawl in my bunk. I fall asleep smiling, just satisfied with everything.

I walk into the largest venue I've ever played and my nerves spike up. I've been told the show is sold out and I can't even believe how many people are going to be here. I head backstage and sit around with Ted while the stage gets set up. "Sara wanna go have a look around here?" he asks. We've been doing nothing so I nod and stand up, following him out the door. We explore a bit and find ourselves at the far end of the venue, opposite the stage. This place is fucking huge. We soon get called for sound check and I walk on stage. I look forward and freeze. It's unreal what I see in front of me. From the back the venue looked big, from here it's unbelievable. I still can't comprehend how the show is sold out. We run through a couple songs and touch up on some others, then we go backstage to have dinner. A few more hours pass and before I know it, the show's about the start. I've been hearing the muffled cheering of the fans and all it's doing is boosting my confidence. I used to go outside hours before a show to see a few people already standing in line and say hi, but after the past year, I realized I can't do that anymore. There are too many of them and it's just too hectic. We all walk up to side stage and get ready. I take a breather and try to calm my nerves. "Please welcome, Sara Quin!" I hear the opening band, An Horse, announce my name. After one final breath, I walk out onto stage. An enormous cheer fill my ears and I feel myself grin like a dork. I don't think I'll ever get used to this. "Hi, I'm Sara, thanks for coming! Why don't we give An Horse another round of applause?" The crowd erupts once again as they leave the stage. Without another word I launch into the first song.

The show goes well with no mistakes, until the second to last song. I'm playing guitar, focusing on the lyrics of the song, belting my heart out, when suddenly I feel a pair of hands grab me. I open my eyes in a state of panic and all I see is a blur. A few seconds pass while my brain processes things and I see security dragging a teenage girl, most likely drunk, off the stage. I do my best to regain composure and walk back up to the mic, "Jesus Christ I nearly had a heart attack!" I say a quick thank you to Ted who I saw trying to get the girl away and let out a long breathe and will my chest to stop beating so fast. I go back into the song and thankfully the rest of the show goes smoothly. As I walk off the stage after the encore, I remember to tell off security for doing a shit job. But I have time for that later so I decide not to let it kill my mood and congratulate everyone on a great show nonetheless. After a couple beers we're about ready to go to the hotel. I'm playing two shows here so we get one night with a nice, comfy bed and a proper shower. I head off first to find head of security. I know Kim has probably spoken to him but I still want to know what happened. I walk up to this huge man who has 'security' written across the back of his shirt.

"Hey, what happened just now? We pay you guys to keep people controlled and OFF the stage. That was one girl against a bunch of your guys, can you explain?"

"Ms Quin, I apologize. They said one guy was not paying full attention and there was a fault in one of the barriers, so she was able to break through. There is no excuse and I promise tomorrow I will make sure everything goes well." He says to me.

"Alright, make sure that happens." I go back to the boys and they all look ready to leave so we hop on the bus for the short drive to the hotel.

I collapse onto the bed exhausted from the continuous shows; thank goodness we're getting a day off once we're in London. After tomorrow's show, we're going straight to the airport for the European leg of the tour. I hear my phone ring and fish it out of my pocket. KIM it reads in big letters. I slide up on the screen and hold the phone to my ear, "Hey Kim, whatsup?"

"Hey Sara, I just wanted to talk to you about security and things. I heard from one of the men that there were a couple more crazy fans trying to get to the bus after the show. I was just thinking, only if you want of course, to hire a personal bodyguard for you," she tells me.

Wow I didn't think they were serious just now, "A bodyguard? I don't think that's necessary though. I mean wouldn't they just get in the way?" I'm sure security at the venues could handle things.

"Well just think about it. You've been hassled outside of venues, there are crowds around the buses and some of those more insane fans might just one day actually reach you. It's just for more safety precaution, who knows what could happen. We can definitely afford it as well. We could work out our own terms to suit you of course. I think it's a good idea, especially once we're in Europe we won't have as many of our people there and I don't have so much experience with their security."

"I guess so. If you could look it up some more that'd be great. I'll think about it," I say still wondering if I really need a personal bodyguard.

"Okay then, good night Sara."

"Night." I hang up and pull myself up to get ready for bed. A bodyguard couldn't be so bad right, as Kim said earlier, who knows what could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **If there are any errors, lets just say I'm bad at editing. Also, I want to ask, should I keep writing in Sara's POV for a while, or switch it up soon?

* * *

_"Recent attacks during concerts and performances have led the investigators to believe that they are all connected. While these attacks have not hurt the artists themselves, there have been minor injuries inflicted on people attending the shows. At this point it's not necessary to cancel any shows, however, considering hiring higher security during open doors as well as by the stage is recommended. All major venues have been advised to increase security for both the safety of the performer and the audience…"_

We're all sitting in the lounge area of our tour bus watching the news, Ted, Jasper, Kim and I. We're heading to the next venue. "Hey, I actually received that call from the local police station. They said to up the security everywhere. They're worried this group of people might attack you in person," Kim speaks up.

"Whoa, seriously? But do you really that's gonna happen?" I ask, though my anxiety is warning me to put this whole bodyguard plan into action.

"Well I've done some research and it's definitely affordable. It wouldn't hurt. All they would do is follow you guys around and if you split up you could choose who they will go with, though I think priority would go to Sara."

I think for a second before agreeing, "Alrighty then."

"Guys, imagine a bodyguard following Sara around everywhere she goes, to the bathroom and stuff," Ted jokes and we all join in in laughter.

"Nope Ted Nope," I say simply.

With this whole private security thing sorted out, Kim spends the next couple hours organizing it. Tomorrow, our day off, I'm supposed to meet with the company to figure out the terms. Hopefully it won't take too long. To be honest I'm quite excited, I've never experienced any of those kinds of things before. I'm not huge like Justin Bieber or Rihanna who probably need constant security to get through the fans. For the most part I'm able to walk around without too much of a hassle, and most of the fans are pretty considerate. When there's an overly rowdy crowd however, well that's a different story. Let's just say I'm glad almost everyone who works and comes along on tour are men.

The bus slows to a stop and we're finally at the hotel. The next show isn't so far from the previous one so we decided to drive down here first. We check in quickly since not many people are around and the first thing I do is take a shower. I step out of the shower feeling fresh. I take my time drying off but I hear my phone ring so I hurry out wrapped in a towel. "Hello?" I say without looking to see who it is.

"Hey Sara," It's Kim, "I got a call from the private security agency, they said they can meet tonight, and are sort of insisting we meet in about an hour here at the hotel. Apparently lots of other people have also called. Is that okay? Do you have any plans?"

"An hour? Wow, okay sure. I'm not doing anything, might as well." We end the call and I go and get dressed. I look at my small suitcase of clothes and since all my nice clothes are on the bus to wear on stage, I'm forced to dig through my bag to find something that works. I don't even know what to wear to this meeting. Is it formal? Not so formal? I don't have much luck figuring that out so I grab a simple black shirt and slip it on, smoothening out the wrinkles, then pull on a pair of jeans, folding the bottoms up a bit. I don't have much to do so I open up my laptop and check my emails. Time flies and before I know it Kim and I are in the elevator going downstairs to the meeting room. As I walk in, I see one man, dressed smartly in an obviously expensive and tailored suit. I'm guessing he's somewhere between 40-50 years old. But even then, he looks fit and strong. He stands up and walks towards us, towering over my short body, "Hello, my name is Peter Taylors. You must me Kim, the one I spoke to on the phone? And you must be Sara Quin." Kim nods her head and we both shake his hand. His firm grip intimidates me even more. "Nice to meet you Mr. Taylors," I say. Kim simply nods, clearly more frightened than I am. But hey, it's a freaking security company, I wouldn't have expected any less. We all sit down and he starts off.

"I know this meeting was arranged last minute, and I apologize for that, but we have a tight schedule with all the current events going on. Basically, the private security company you called, contacted us. We requested that all artists, or performers requesting for private security be directed to us. We have reason to believe these attacks may get worse. The motives however are still unknown. Therefore, instead of cancelling all shows and causing panic, we've decided to take a safer route and provide protection for all people named on what we have found to be a 'hit list'. Now don't worry, the names are all random and some cases don't even match up. In fact the hit list isn't so much of a helpful lead. I know I've given you a lot of information, but I'd like you to consider this. Cancel all further shows, risk being attacked and harmed, or allow us to provide personal protection for you."

Damn, I didn't know this whole deal was so big. I ponder on my options for a moment. I don't want to risk being attacked, but there's no way I'm going to cancel all these shows. I at least owe it to the fans who are the reason I've gotten so far.

"But if there's still a risk, wouldn't the audience decrease as well? I don't see much benefit," Kim says.

"Only limited information has been made public for a purpose. If all the information falls in the hands of media, live entertainment might not exist around here for a little while."

"Alright, I'll agree to it, but we still have to discuss the terms."

He nods and Kim gives him a piece of paper of what terms I have personally requested and some others she thinks are good points. His brow furrows as his eyes go down the list. "Well, I can make most of these happen, but not all. In fact, majority of this is also part of our basic plan. How is this: a bodyguard will be issued to you, Sara, personally. If your band splits up, say for some vacation time, the bodyguard must stay with you. So far none of the attacks have been targeting members of the band, only the front men/women. The bodyguard will stay with you all the time. You will sleep in joining bedrooms, and they will stay in the same bus as you will, things like that. Everywhere you go, they will too. They have been given military training as well as special training for this job. They will respect your space and will not get in your way. It's like they won't even be there. But, you still have to let them do their job. These are the basic terms, any specifics can be discussed with your bodyguard personally. They will be briefed beforehand. Is this all okay?"

Holy cow, so much information in one go. This felt like the fastest meeting ever. Well it probably was considering how fast he spoke. Kim and I discuss for less than a minute, agreeing to what he has just said.

"Ok, that's fine by us." He hands us a contract, whoa he came prepared, and I read it over before signing it and handing to my manager to do the same. It stated a list of basic rules both for this bodyguard and me. It also contains all the information on how long this will go on for, and things like that.

"So when does all this start? When do I get to meet this bodyguard?" I ask him, quite curious and in fact I'm sort of looking forward to it.

He stands up and grabs his briefcase before answering, "Tomorrow. She will knock on your door at exactly 0800."

_Wait... she?_


End file.
